Icy End
by ThePinkyPop
Summary: Here's a twist to a true story from Edge's autobiography, where I made it sound more dramatic. Before WWF/WWE. E C. No slash. Friendship and Hurt/Comfort.
1. Icy End

**E+C story but before they went to the WWF. Based on a true story from Adam Copeland's (Edge's) autobiography. Review if you want.**

* * *

Crack, smash, splash. Standing in the middle of Canada, in - 30 C and less, I hear as I watch the others at the van, the series of noises that makes all hell break loose. We were crossing a frozen lake at 6.00 am to get to our destination. This had been one of the hardest tours we had been on since starting wresting outside the training. Tony was driving across the lake, as I wasn't able too. The sky was dark and it was freezing.

Now, this particular lake, from others experience, takes about 1 hour to cross. Tony drove slow, to avoid the ice breaking and causing a catastrophe. We got across and got out of the van to watch as the ring van was then driven. Brian Jewel, another wrestler with us was driving but decided to take a different route. Tony asked us to go across the icy path in case they needed help. We walked and stopped and watched once more.

A hole in the frozen lake was undisturbed, that is until Brian went around it. Tony told him it was the wrong way but Jewel didn't listen. Wham! The van plunged 2 feet into the ice, water shooting everywhere. It splashed us and we were dazed, plus it was cold. In the extreme atmosphere, Brian exited the van with Tony shouting orders. Brian, Tony, Cheetah, Joe, Keith, Rhyno, Jay and I started rushing around trying to get away from the water. It was so cold, you could get hypothermia. Anyway, the frenzy continued and some of us calmed down. The water still shot out at us and we couldn't run in fear of falling. Then, hell broke loose. Here's what happened.

**Incident in Adam's (Edge) POV**

The water was killing us. Not literally yet but close to it. All I am thinking is how can it get any worse. I skid over to a part of the ice, the water was mad but at least I was far from it now. The others get away until it slows but it continues to fly. Jay comes over beside me and catches my arm to stop himself from moving. He nearly pulls me over though.

"What do we do ?", he asks me, desperation in his voice.

"I don't know, where's Tony ?", I reply, equal desperation in my voice.

I look at him and he shrugs his shoulders. I look around for Tony but the water and the shouting of voices distracts me. Then, all of a sudden, I feel my arm drag. I look to my left, to see Jay has disappeared. "Shit", I hear him shout. He must have slipped on the ice. I look down and to my horror, discover that he hasn't slipped. He has fallen through the ice into the extremely cold water.

He shouts in panic and thrashes around, trying to get out. I don't move for a second in fear of what could happen but then go into action mode. "Tony, somebody, help", is all I shout before I bend down to get Jay out. He gets out and I help him up. While this was happening, Rhyno heard me and hightailed it in the wrong direction. As I got Jay out, Rhyno reappeared and accidentally speared Jay onto his soaked ass.

I guess that was the birth of the gore. So, Jay spins around unable to stop, meanwhile a panicked Rhyno runs back to the ring van. The water is settling and the others notice what has happened. I get Jay to his feet again and notice his legs are nearly frozen. I clutch him and walk quickly to the other van. I look at Jay as we run and see his face. His teeth are chattering madly, his lips are pale and his eyes are so wide. I turn away as I realise he is still in a lot of trouble. As we nearly approach the van, Brian and Joe come out of nowhere and scoop Jay from my arms.

"Go help the others at the ring van, we'll take care of Jay", Joes shouts.

I look at Jay as they drag him into the ring, he is no longer able to support his body. A tear forms in my eye and I pray that he will be all right. I walk briskly back to the ring van and take a hold of one side of the van. Everyone one bar Joe, Brian and Jay are doing the same and we pull. We pull it with all our might and we get it out a few feet away from the large hole. We take a short break before going back to check the van. Brian walks out of the other van and runs to where we are standing.

He reaches us and Tony speaks up, "Is Jay alright, Brian ?", he asks.

Everyone waits for his answer. "I think he'll be alright. He is in a lot of shock though. His legs are also frozen as are his feet and he has severe frostbite but we have the heaters on and and everything. Oh, I'm so sorry", he falls to the ground, feeling guilty for making this mess.

Now knowing everything is under control, I start jogging to van, careful not to slip. When I get there, I go in and see Jay with his feet on the heat vents, towels wrapped around him and his frozen solid pants and boots on the ground. I look at him and he looks at me. Tear tracks line his face and his teeth are chattering. He is sitting on the warm chair but is shaking rapidly.

I can't bear it anymore. I walk over to him, sit down and crush his body with a hug. I breath in relieve and wrap my arms tighter around him. When you go through nearly loosing someone that close to you, you realise how short life is. He starts sobbing and so do I. I feel his arms curl around my torso as he returns the embrace. We sit like that for what feels like hours.

I spy Cheetah looking through the window but he turns away to give us privacy. The guys know our friendship is strong. When I pull away from Jay, I feel his leg. It is still pneumonia cold. I yank my hand away. Jay gives me an innocent face.

"Sorry, your still freezing", I say.

"I I I knnow. Can't helpit. GGod, I ccan't believe that jusst happpened, Addam", he stutters.

"I know, buddy. But your alright and that's all that matters", I reply, wiping tears from my eyes.

We sit in silence once more. I peek at Jay's face again. He's staring forward. "We got the ring van out of the water", I say, breaking the silent vibe.

"TThat's goood", he says emotionless.

"Are you ok?", I ask concerned. I wait a few seconds before getting of the chair and kneeling in front of him. He avoids my eye contact. " Hey, Jay. Look at me. You just went through a traumatic event. It's alright to be shocked and scared".

He looks at me, an **_icy_** (pun intended) glaze over his eyes. He bites his lip and looks at the floor.

"I I'm alrightt", he mutters. I continue to look at him and frown, knowing he isn't alright.

"You should help thee otherss".

I know he's right and he won't let me help him now. I hate when he shuts down from me. I stand up and say, "If you need me, I'll be just out here, okay? I'll check on you when we get the van fixed up. Do you need anything?".

"No", he says.

I look at him before I open the van door. "Adamm". I turn back as Jay calls my name. "Yeah, what is it?".

"I, wwell…. Nevver mind".

"No, what is it?", I say, hoping for a response.

"It doessn't matter!", he replies almost angrily. I'm taken aback at his sudden change in mood. I falter before I decide to leave him. As I go to shut the door from the outside, I see Jay sit back slowly and _**close his eyes**._ I shut the door gently and walk slowly away from the van and over to the others.


	2. Overcame Your Fear?

**Short chapter but next will be longer. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Jay's (Christian) POV**

I open my eyes once I'm sure he's gone. I sit still, my head resting on the chair. I look at the door he just went through. I look at my legs, my boots, my trousers. I bite my lip hard. I think of everything I just went through. I become aware of my chattering teeth. My slight shaking. My surroundings….. Then I think of Adam. He's worried about me, for sure. I could see the way he was acting. He knows that I have something more to say.

I wish I could tell him but what if he actually finds me a coward. Weak. He might think I'm overreacting. My view on the world of wrestling has changed too. What if something like this happened again. I can't continue like this. It's too hard. Adam can handle it. He can go on without me. Succeed in completing his dream. He doesn't need me with him. He won't want me with him….

**Adam's (Edge) Pov**

"Adam. Adam!", I snap out of my trance.

"Hey man, you alright?".

I look to my left to see Joe talking to me. "Oh yeah. Just thinking, that's all", I reply.

"Bout Jay?", he asks.

"Yeah. I'm worried about him. He won't talk to me properly. He says he's alright but I don't think he is. He seems really shocked still and I don't know what to do!", I reply in a frustrated tone.

"Well, calm down first. I'm sure this is something he wants to get through by himself for the time being. As much as you want to help, you should just be there for when he needs you. Don't force yourself to worry about him", he says softly.

I look at him and nod my head, "Your right, I guess. It's just that I can't help but feel like I should go back and do something. He rarely closes up on me", I say. "Give him some time to think and relax. He might talk more then".

I look at Joe and smile, "Yeah, ok. Thanks Joe".

He smiles in response and walks away to the ring van. I stand on the icy surface, careful not to slip. Alone for the first time in ages. The cold breeze blows in my direction. I look at the emptiness of my surroundings. Nothing but the two vans, us and a bit of forest. The sun shines dimly in the pale blue sky. I don't know how much time has passed but I'd guess it's been a while. I look to the ring van and see Joe with Tony and Rhyno. Then I turn my attention to the van that Jay is in. A sudden urge to run in there and ask him what's wrong overcomes me again. I move my eyes to the ice and try to think of something else. Gusts of wind are replaced by the gentle breeze. After a moment of trying to outlast the cold air, I shiver wildly and walk briskly over to the ring van.

I approach Joe, Cheetah and Keith who are checking the van's front. "Need help with anything?", I ask.

Keith looks at me and replies, "No thanks Ad, things don't look as bad as we thought they would be".

"That's good", I say plainly.

"You ok?", he asks slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright".

"Still in shock, eh".

"You could say that".

"Guys, could one of you get the torch from the van?", Joe asks.

"I'll get it", I say walking off.

I meet the back doors of the van and pull them open with little effort. When they're open, I enter the van carefully. I search around for the small torch that was packed before we left. It was in Tony's bag I think. As I continue to look in the dimly lit van, a sudden noise causes me to turn around. "Jesus, Brian. You scared the crap out of me", I exclaim, finding Brian sitting in the corner.

"Sorry, man. I dropped my phone".

"What are you doing in here anyway?".

"I was cold outside", he replies, a hint of dishonesty in his voice.

"You could have gone to the other van, there's more room in there".

"I wanted to be alone".

I twist my head to the side and watch him drop his head. I forget the search for the torch and walk around the luggage to get to him. I sit on a box perched beside him and turn to face him. "So, why did you want to be alone then?". He looks up at me, the dark atmosphere in the van allowing me to see the sadness in his eyes.

"It was all my fault. If I had listened to Tony, this wouldn't have happened and Jay wouldn't have got hurt", he exclaims.

"Brian, this was an accident. It could have happened to any of us".

"But that's just it, it wouldn't have happened to any of you!", he cries, tears streaming down his face. "I'm a dumbass. I can't do anything right. I always make mistakes and other people are punished because of them. I didn't mean to hurt Jay. I'm really really sorry", he finishes, his breath shaky and lips quivering.

I look at him sorrowfully, feeling bad for my friend. I put my hand on his shoulder and say, "Listen, you're not a dumbass. You made a mistake today, and yes people were affected. But we'll all be fine. We all make mistakes, we wouldn't be human if we didn't. We learn from them and try not to make them again".

I take my hand away as Brian sniffs and wipes his cheeks, "I know, but I always do the wrong thing", he says a little calmer.

"That's just who you are. Except it and live your life. Become the wrestler we all know you can become. You don't do everything wrong. The decision you made to become a wrestler was right. It wasn't a mistake, was it?", I say honestly.

He thinks for a minute and then says, "No, it wasn't. It's the best thing I've ever did".

I smile at him, "Then stop feeling guilty. Come on, lets get out of here", I stand up and wait for him. He looks up at me and nods his head, smiling softly.

He gets up and starts to walk out the van. I follow him but stop when I remember the torch. "Hold up, I just need to get the torch". I walk briskly back to Tony's bag, sidestepping luggage sprawled on the floor. I push my arm into the open rucksack again and search till a long object finds its way into my hand. I pull it out and to my delight, make out that it's the torch. I walk back to Brian and we exit the van together.

As we walk back to the others, I look at the van Jay's in. I halt my thought of going to it when we approach Joe. "Here", I toss him the torch and he catches it easily. "Took you long enough", he replies. "Sorry, I couldn't find it", I look to Brian as I talk and wink privately at him, letting him know that our little conversation could remain a secret.

"I helped him after watching his attempts to find it", Brian says, smiling to secretly say thanks.

Cheetah peers curiously at me, wondering what the secretive signs are all about. Joe turns the torch on and a bright light beams from it. He crouches down and points it under the van. "Any damage?", Keith asks. "I don't know. Help me look". Keith sighs and crouches down, looking under the van. After a minute, the two emerge with satisfied looks on their faces.

"Nothing broken at least. We just need to change the tyre. We should be able to move soon", Joe reassures us.

"Maybe we should have a break, a little breakfast first", Tony says, joining us.

Rhyno is with him, the new tyre on the ice. "Where were you guys?", Cheetah asks. "Trying to find the spare tyre in the other van. We got it eventually", Rhyno replies, patting the top of the rubber object. "Thats a coincidence, we were just talking about it. Now lets get it on and get of this death trap", Cheetah says anxiously. "Here, I'll do it", Joe utters, taking the tyre and rolling it to the van.

Tony tells us the plan, "Ok, when it's fixed we'll take the two vans across the rest of the way to the forest and stop for a while".

We all nod our heads and then I think of Jay. "Well, that sounds good. I'll go and tell Jay about it". Tony nods me off and I walk quickly but cautiously to the other van. I get to the door of the larger vehicle. I pull the door open and walk into the roomy interior. To my surprise, I find the seat he had been sitting on empty.

The heaters are still on but I spot the towels that were wrapped around him, in a bundle on the chair. I scratch my head in confusion, where could he be? I look around the van but don't find him.

"Jay", I say loudly, worry creeping up on me. I wait for any reply. I don't get one.

"Where are you Jay", I shout now.

I still get no response and continue to search for him. I look around and notice his bag is missing. My eyebrows furrow in anxiety.

'Where is he?', I say out loud to myself.

I stare at the table, thinking of what I should do. 'What could he be do….", my thoughts wander off as a small piece of folded up paper catches my eyes. Written in black pen, the name Adam is on the top. I walk closer to the table and grasp the paper, lifting it off the table. I unfold it to discover a paragraph. The handwriting is all too recognizable. It's Jay's.

_Adam,_

_Remember when I said I was alright and not scared. I lied. _

_Though you probably already realized that, I just had to say it. What happened today quite frankly scared the crap out of me. I never dreamed that anything like that would ever happen. Although I said I was ok with all this travelling, I guess maybe I'm not. I'm just not cut out to be a wrestler like you. You have amazing talent and I don't want to hold you back by staying here. So I've decided to leave. I didn't tell you face to face because I knew you wouldn't let me go. Or maybe you might have. I don't know if you think that I'm __acting stupid about this. But it's how I feel. Believe me, this is the right decision. You'll see in time that you don't need me. You won't want me to do this with you._

_You will succeed in becoming a pro wrestler, I know it. I'm breaking the promise we made, about getting into the real business together. I just can't do it anymore. I hope you understand. I still love you like my bro, I hope you know that. You are and still will always be my best friend, even if I never see you again. I'm going home, just so know. Don't worry about how I'm getting back, I'll find a way. I wish you good luck buddy. Sorry if you don't agree with this. I'll miss you but I know this is for the best. Bye man._

_Jay_

* * *

**So Jay ran off. Is Adam going to look for him or do what Jay says and let him go? Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome.**


End file.
